sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nedunalvaadai
| runtime = 122 Minutes | country = India | language = Tamil | budget = | gross = }} Nedunalvaadai (English: Long Pleasant Breeze of Winter) is a 2019 Tamil drama film written and directed by debutant director Selvakannan and produced by B-Star Productions. Inspired by the poem written by Nakkeerar in Sangam literature, the film, as the title suggest, is about the pain of separation — of a man and woman, and a grandfather and his grandson. This film features Poo Ramu and Mime Gopi in the lead role along with Elvis Alexander, Anjali Nair, and other actors. Lyricist Vairamuthu got impressed with the intense script and wrote lyrics for all the tracks, which is the biggest plus for this film. Plot Chellaiah (Poo Ramu) is a simple farmer. He cares so much for the family. He has a son named Kombaiah (Mime Gopi) and a daughter named Pechiamma (Senthikumari), who elopes to get married to the love of her life, but he is a drunkard and does not care about his family. Unfortunately, Pechiamma left her husband, and she faces challenges to carry on with living with a son named Elango (Elvis Alexander), as well as a daughter, so she returns to her father. Chellaiah, though unhappy about her act of eloping, takes her family in and starts to support them. However, Kombaiah does not like this. Chellaiah loves and supports his daughter's family and takes care of the education of the grandchildren. Elango, while in his study days, falls for a girl in the village named Amudha (Anjali Nair). Chellaiah advises Elango about how important taking care of the family is and what his responsibilities are. He warns him about the effects of falling in love at this age while he has to be responsible and supportive to the family. How Elango tries to balance family and love and what happens thereafter forms the rest of the story. Cast * Poo Ramu as Karuvathevar @ Chelliah * Mime Gopi as Kombiah * Elvis Alexander as Elango * Anjali Nair as Amudha * Ajay Natraj as Maruthapandi * Senthikumari as Pechiamma * Aindhu Kovilan as Nambithevar Production Development The Director of the film Selvakannan is an alumnus of Sankar Polytechnic College, Sankar nagar, Tirunelveli. Nedunalvaadai is the crowd funded Tamil Film. It's been jointly produced by 50 of his college mates joined together to fund and produce this movie. It all started when one of Selvakannan’s friends came to know that the latter is struggling to get a producer for his directorial venture. He connected all the classmates through WhatsApp group and finally the film happened. “The first guy through the wall always gets bloody,” says director Selvakannan. Having worked as an assistant to filmmakers Rajesh Selva, Saamy and Gandhi Krishna, Selvakannan decided to take the plunge into direction sometime in 2014. However, none of the producers he met was willing to fund the project. “It’s difficult to convince producers with a slightly offbeat film. Had it not been a Karthik Subbaraj, I don’t think producers would’ve encouraged short filmmakers,” he says. Cast and crew While the film mostly stars newcomers, Selva has roped in Kaviperarasu Vairamuthu to pen the lyrics. "Vairamuthu sir and editor Kasi Viswanathan are the only two celebrities in the film," he laughs, "I've assisted Vairamuthu sir in his office and have known him for a long time. He didn't charge us a penny for writing the lyrics. One of the songs he has written for us – Karuvatheva Un Kannellam Kanneera – will be a highlight; he was inspired by his own grandfather while penning it". Theater personality Poo Ramu, who got critical acclaim for his performance in Poo, will be seen as the central character of an aged farmer. Director Selvakannan decided to make Nedunalvaadai, his sole focus was on narrating an impactful story, which will win the appreciation of critics and audience alike. The director says, "There have been many films in the industry that spoke at length about the relationship between a mother and her child and a father and his child. But, not many have delved into the bond a grandchild shares with his/her grandparents. My film revolves around a 70-year-old man (played by Poo Ramu) and his grandson." Any well-made film, which has a native subject is lapped up by Tamil audiences, Kizhakku Cheemayile, Thenmerku Paruvakaatru to name a few. Nedunalvaadai is one such intense story based on people who still live in Tirunelveli. Ramu has lived in the character of a 70-year-old innocent farmer. Mime Gopi character has shades of grey, Senthikumari are in the supporting cast and several newcomers cast in the film. Filming The film is set against the backdrop of Tirunelveli. The shooting of the film took place around the village surrounding Vasudevanallur and the town Puliangudi. Selvakannan says,"It's been more than 17 years since we all studied together in Tirunelveli, but we make it a point to meet every year. We've always wanted to do something to make our polytechnic college proud. So, we decided to make a film on human emotions and showcase our town in a new light. Though many films have been based in Tirunelveli, we felt none portrayed its true essence. So, my friends funded this venture. This is a festival film and I'm hopeful of it bagging a National Award" The confidence Selvakannan has in his debut directorial venture reflects in his voice when he talks “There have been many action films that were set in Tirunelveli, but I don’t think any Tamil film has explored its nativity and way of life. My film is based in Tirunelvel and I’ve shot it entirely there. Since I’m also from that place, it became easier for me”. What’s interesting about the film is that it tells the story from a female perspective, which is a rarity in Tamil cinema. Echoing the same, Selvakannan says that the female character is central theme of the film. Through his film, Selvakannan wanted to question the representation of women in mainstream cinema, “People howl and whistle to scenes that are deeply sexist. It’s easy for men to express their emotions post break-up. But a woman has to go through a lot, internally. These are some of the things I looked into before writing.” Smaller films continue to bear the brunt when it comes to the availability of screens. However, Selvakannan believes that the scenario today is much better than what it was when he started out. “There’s an acceptance for a film like Merku Thodarchi Malai, which is very encouraging for filmmakers like me.” Selvakannan says, "The movie deals with two issues. Unlike male offspring who has the right to inherit property, the daughters in the family are not given equal rights and recognition. Secondly, the women are always portrayed in a bad manner and blamed for love failures. It is not so. I have reasoned out their side of reality in the film". Post-production Kasi Viswanathan has handled the editing. Selvakannan approached him for maintaining the required unity of form, rhythm and brooding quality that enhanced the director's vision to fashion a realistic film. “I was clear that my film would not have elements that are not related to the story. So, I was keen to get Kasi Viswanathan on board because I loved the kind of editing he’s done in films like Thenmerku Paruvakaatru and Dharma Durai (2016 film)”. The director recognized the importance of sound and he wanted it to be livelier and realistic. He met the sound designer Pratap who worked in most popular films like Visaranai, Kaala, Vada Chennai and Chekka Chivantha Vaanam and many others. The sound mixer A. M. Rahamathullah is also on board who worked in most popular films like Jigarthanda, Soodhu Kavvum, Irudhi Suttru, Premam, Aval and many others. Sound Track list All the songs are penned by Kaviperarasu Vairamuthu. He says that the songs should not be a shirt we wear but should be the skin we have. Nedunalvaadai songs will prove that. Jose Franklin is the music director. Marketing The film's teaser was released by the three sensational directors of 2018 Ram Kumar (Director)(Ratsasan), Premkumar (96 (film)) and Lenin Bharathi (Merku Thodarchi Malai) on Dec 31, 2018. . Critical response Srivatsan of The Hindu wrote, "A strong sense of rootedness prevails over Selvakannan’s crowdfunded movie". India Today gave 3.5 out of 5 stars for Nedunalvaadai and wrote, "Debutant director Selvakannan gifts a pleasant surprise With the brilliant performance of Poo Ramu as an ageing farmer and the engaging writing of Selvakannan, Nedunalavadai, starring many newcomers, is definitely a surprise this month. Watch the film for its story and performances." The Times Of India gave the film 3 out of 5 and wrote, "Despite a few shortcomings, the film will work for those who love rural dramas which have ample dose of family bonding and relationships." New Indian Express said, "Superlative performances elevate this rural drama". IndiaGlitz rated 2.5 out of 5 and gave verdict, "A simple emotional tale, worth a watch." WeekendPopcorn website gave overall rating 4 out of 5 and highly recommended to go and watch Nedunalvaadai in theatres both for the genuine attempt of the director and as well as for the goodness the movie delivers. Nedunalvaadai turned out to be a pleasant surprise! The movie has content that’s so concrete and is presented in a completely realistic manner. Tamil cinema industry needs more movies like these where we can take a lot of useful messages and connect to those rare affectionate feelings. MovieCrow said on their website, "Emotionally Engaging And Well Made Rural Drama" and rated 3.25 out of 5. Nadunalvaadai has got Pycker India’s Best Movie of the Week(11-16 March 2019) rated 3.7 out of 5 while appreciating the movie "Give a big hand to Selvakannan and his team including Poo Ram, Mime Gopi, and Anjali Nair" and praised the movie has no big names and but the movie is a wonderful watch nevertheless. Nedunalvaadai beat Mere Pyare Prime Minister directed by Rakeysh Omprakash Mehra and Nawazuddin Siddiqui starring Photograph (film) directed by Ritesh Batra on the same week. References Category:Tamil-language films Category:Tamil-language literature Category:2019 films Category:Indian films Category:Films shot in Tamil Nadu Category:Indian drama films